In the End, It doesn't even matter
by New Dragon Rider
Summary: ON HIATUS! AU: Ten years after the Hobbits return to the Shire, Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir, and Gimli come to visit them. What they find shocks and angers them.
1. Visitors

Lord of the Rings: In the end, it doesn't even matter

By: Allison James

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of J.R.R. Tolkein's characters, I only own the made-ups. DO NOT STEAL! No money is being made from this, and all that blah. If you DO decide to sue? Ok, I'm good for up to…checks pockets $1. 25! Take me to court!

Summary: Ten years after the Hobbits return to the Shire, Aragorn, Legolas, Faromir, and Gimli come to visit them. What they find shocks and angers them.

Chapter One: Visitors

It was a chilly October morning in the year 1430 by Shire reckoning. In Bag End, the day had already begun. Small voices of Hobbit-children rose and fell in laughter. The laughter was not shared by the sober-faced adults. Lily, Frodo's wife of eight years watched as her four children got ready to go to the newly established Hobbit school. They were brave like their father, and wise like their mother. Frodo and Sam were talking about going fishing later that day. She planned to use what they caught for dinner. Her children were joined by Rosie's five, and the mothers looked at each other with sadness as the nine small, gold heads vanished behind the hill.

-#-

Aragorn was stiff in the saddle, though he'd never admit it. He could just hear his companions, Faromir, Legolas, and Gimli poking fun at him for it. Faromir called for a halt by a small brook, and they dismounted. The little party stretched, and reached into their saddlebags to eat the noon meal.

"I can't wait to see them again." Spoke Legolas. "I wonder how they are faring? Are they well? Do they have families?" Aragorn nodded his consent. He and Arwen had two children. A boy named Ramod-age nine, and a girl, Leandra-age five. Faromir stood.

"We should hurry if we want to get there before the sun sets." The others agreed, and soon they were within the boundaries of Hobbiton.

-#-

"I'll get it Rosie, don't worry!" Lily called to her friend. They were almost out of yarrow, and it only grew on the outskirts of the town, and it was her turn to get it. She began the long walk. When she got there, she began picking. She heard the clopping of horse feet and stood up. Four beautiful horses were trotting towards her. The riders were 'big people'. She looked at the crests' on their shields, and recognized them from Frodo's stories. She stepped out boldly. "Hello. Aragorn? Legolas? Gimli? And I apologize sir, but I do not know who you are. You are from Gondor, but I do not remember…"

Faromir looked in surprise as the small woman named his companions with perfect precision.

"I, lady," he began and bowed on his horse. "Am Faromir." She nodded.

"Oh, yes. Now I remember. Are you coming to see Frodo?" She asked. Aragorn nodded.

"Yes, do you know him? Where is he?" The woman drew herself up to her full height and snorted.

"Know him? I'm his wife! Yes I know where he is!" Aragorn bowed to hide a smile growing on his face.

"I apologize ma'am. Will you take us to him?" She nodded, gentle again.

"But since I have walked all this way here, surely you won't mind carrying my herbs?" Legolas took the sack from her, and they started back.

Lily looked up at the sky. The children should be home a few minutes after she got there. "Hurry up!" She urged the men. When they reached The Burrow, she could see the looks of apprehension on their faces at the size of the door frame. "Oh, don't worry." She admonished. "It's quiet roomy inside, even for you I'd say." Doubt on his face, Faromir went in first, and was pleasantly surprised. The hole was deep enough for even Aragorn to stand without having to slouch. Lily went to the kitchen to help Rosie. "They should be home soon!" She called. "Make yourselves comfortable until then!" Rosie giggled and added, "While you still can!" Gimli looked confused.

"What do you mean Ms…" "Mrs. Gamgee." Rosie inserted. "And you'll see!" Lily could barely hold back her laughter at the look on their faces.

A noise very much like a herd of stampeding horses soon reached the guest's ears. The door was thrown open and nine hobbit-children ran in. They stood motionless for a few moments, gawking at the strangers, then threw themselves upon them.

"Whoa!"

"Are you real?"

"You're BIG!"

"Oooh! Pointy ears!"

"That's an elf!"

"Just like from Daddy's stories!"

"They ARE real!" cried one of the children as he pulled on Legolas' ears.

"He's shorter, a dwarf!" Eight of the children talked non-stop, except for one little girl, smaller than the rest. Her eyes had grown as big as saucers, and she was craning her small neck to see them. Finally she spoke.

"It's Aragorn." She said, pointing to the king. Aragorn laughed.

"I seem to be recognized everywhere today!"

The door opening again cut off his words. "DADDY!" All of them screamed at once, and ran to their respective fathers. Both Frodo and Sam were knocked off their feet by the greeting, and laid on the floor, covered by their children, trying to get their breath back. Frodo was grumbling something about 'Little Orcs' when he saw the guests.

"Aragorn! Legolas! Gimli! Faromir!" He grinned up at them. "Please sit! Have you met my family?"

"Just your charming wife…congratulations." Gimli said softly. Frodo beamed with obvious pride.

"Well, these are my children. Demitri-he's nine, Jenna-seven, Kindel-five, and Calle-three." He said, pointed out his children from the bunch. All had blue eyes except for Calle. She had bright green eyes. It was then Sam's turn.

"My beautiful wife, Rosie, then there's Elanora-ten, Frodo-eight, Daisy and Pansy are twins-six, and Dego is four." Legolas laughed at the dramatic way each child bowed as they were introduced.

"And where is Merry and Pippin? Do they have families?" The entire house fell silent instantly. Frodo spoke slowly, voice showing no emotion.

"Yes, they both have families, and they will most certainly be at the Gathering tonight. Which would make an excellent excuse to go." He said, looking at his wife. She glared at him, and the visitors got the feeling this was a frequent argument, but in front of guests, she didn't want to disagree.

"Very well. Let's go after dinner." She said as she and Rosie started to get the children ready.


	2. AN

Quick A/N: Hey! If I don't have the update by the end of today, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, promise. In the meantime…let's answer the reviews!

Sawyersloyer: I'll try to hurry! Check back tomorrow at the latest!

UnnamedElement: Thanks for the tip about Faromir/Faramir. As you will doubtless soon realize, I CANNOT spell to save my life. So, I appreciate it, and all the rest who brought it up. I'll admit, it wasn't AU before, but I always thought it kinda sucked that Frodo save the whole world then ended up leaving. So, I'm giving him another chance here! I also just never liked Merry and Pippen, but you'll see that here I guess! Thanks for your thoughts though!

Just Me: Aww! Thanks! I'll try to update, I can only get on about once a week, this week being an exception for twice…so expect that time frame.

MPB21: Ok, again, this is AU. I never had the patience for the little details, so, nothing will really be related to that. I'm sorry if you find it distracting. And another thing I always…disliked…about the books were the hobbit names. I think names are REALLY important, and that lame names are…well…lame. Like a lot of Hobbit names. Goldilocks? Are you kidding me? NO. Goldilocks is a story book character, and nothing more. J.R.R. was a great writer, but most of his Hobbit names suck! I will not write those names in and have come up with my own, in my mind, not lame names. If it bugs you that much, just do what I do with my favorite stories that have some huge, in my mind, flaw. Copy them to word, then edit it to your heart's content and keep it to yourself! And why WOULDN'T Aragorn take his friends with him on a trip to see the rest of the Fellowship? That's really lame to let something as stupid as political rank get in the way of friendship.

Alia G.L: Thanks! Check back!

Breon Briarwood: Ah! My first reviewer! You're the first nicest person to ever review! I appreciate your suggestion, but since I hate the names, and the rest of the story is really whack, why should the names be the same? Thanks for the comments though! I hope you keep reading and enjoying!

All: Well, that's it for now. Check back tomorrow! Bye!


	3. Gathering

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews; I'll be working on them. This chapter goes kinda fast, and I know it's kinda lame, but I'm going to post it now, and if you really hate it, sorry. I'll be trying to make it a little clearer and slower-passed. Keep in mind, nothing Merry or Pippin is saying is the first time they've said it. I got this idea because in the taking back of the Shire, Sam and Frodo were mostly behind the scenes while Merry and Pippin were out in the public eye doing things. During the gathering, the people are probably more than a little drunk and willing to let common sense be overridden by their two heroes. Just keep that in mind. Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter Two: The Gathering

The gathering was under what was once the party tree. It was very crowded, and they barely managed to find a place to sit halfway up the hill. Legolas looked around, but he didn't see Merry or Pippin anywhere. Suddenly, there was a sound of a horn being blown. Merry, Pippin, their wives, and ten hobbit-children began their descent to the front of the crowd. A space was made for them accordingly. Aragorn turned to Frodo and Sam, but neither of them would meet his eyes, or each others. The crowd touched the dirty-blonde hair of the children as they passed with reverence. Lily looked disgusted.

Halfway through the singing and dancing, the children were called up for a special story. Frodo, Sam and their wives didn't look to worried. After all, with all the brown heads, their golden-haired children would be easy to keep an eye on. Aragorn was disturbed to see how Merry and Pippin's children were put in front, and how Frodo and Sam's were quietly pushed to the back of the semi-circle, forming a strange hump to an otherwise smooth border. The mayor stood up.

"And now for the story! Told by Mister Brandybuck! Mister Merry Brandybuck!" The applause was resounding, except for the four hobbits sitting up the hill. Aragorn leaned over to Lily.

"What's going on?" Her face was streaking with tears as she answered.

"Listen, and you'll see."

Merry stood up. "This year, I will tell the story about the one ring of power!" More applause followed this statement. Merry waved it off, then began.

"Many years ago, there was a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. He had acquired a mystical ring, and when it came time for him to give it up, he gave it to me. He said, 'Merry me boy, now go out and seek your fortune! Take this ring, and destroy it at Mordor!' Then he leaned in and asked me one favor. 'Just bring along young Frodo, he has always wanted this task, but only you are worthy! Bring a friend with you! What about young Pippin? So there's your party of three!' I was more than willing, and Pippin and I set off, bringing Frodo out of kindness. He wished to bring Sam Gamgee, and we hadn't the heart to refuse him. So off we went!"

"We reached Bree, and stayed the night, and found another sad companion. A criminal on the run named Strider." Continued Merry. "So then we were five. We made our way to Weathertop, and Frodo was foolish enough to aggravate the lead Nightrider. If I hadn't saved him, he'd be dead right now." Sounds of appreciation rang through the night. Pippin stepped up.

"After that, Sam, the one who was holding the map lost it, so we had to go through the underground land of the Shadows! There we met our next companion. Gimli, the stupid but strong dwarf. He led us out without harm. We continued to the elves' forests, and there another joined us. Legolas, the pretty man." Jeers and laughter followed these colorful statements. Faromir saw Legolas and Gimli muttering angrily and tightening their grip on their weapons. Aragorn hadn't moved. Merry started up again.

"Then we moved on, a member of our party I had to kill for trying to take the ring. Boromir, a fellow criminal of Strider's. Then Pippin and I set off to destroy the ring. Within the month, it was destroyed, with dead orcs spread across the land after tasting the bite of our swords.

"We then had to return to give aid to our struggling companions. Pippin killed the lead Nightrider in a fierce battle. Our deeds rang with praises throughout the land. We were given honors beyond all dreams. Then you all know how we rid the Shire of the big people that were enslaving us! Listen children! Listen well! For this is your heritage! Would all those without brown hair stand?" Nineteen stood, Frodo and Sam's nine, and Merry and Pippin's ten. Pippin called the ten up to him, leaving the nine standing. Merry pointed an accusing finger at them.

"Those are the children of fools and dreamers. That hair? It's not natural!" The crowd agreed with him. "Why should un-natural children be recognized? Why should they learn? Why should they play with the other, natural children? Ban them from schools! Ban them from playing with others! Ban them from Hobbiton!" He was whipping the crowd into a frenzy. The small golden-heads ran back to their parent's in fear.

Lily looked over at Frodo. "I told you we shouldn't have come!" She cried. Frodo looked helpless. "I'm sorry Lily. I guess you were right." He stood abruptly. "We should leave." Within a few minutes, they were all back and safe in The Burrow…for now.


End file.
